1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to improved digging teeth for loader buckets.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Modern backhoes and excavators are designed to move a bucket through an arcuate path when digging. In addition the cutting angle of the bucket can be adjusted by manipulating the bucket hydraulic cylinder during a digging operation. Bucket teeth maybe added to the bucket to aid in the digging operation.
Traditionally digging teeth have a wedge shaped configuration. However over the years many different configurations of digging teeth have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,920 discloses digging teeth having a wedge-shaped configuration and concave sides sidewalls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,762 discloses digging teeth having sloped sidewalls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,861, 4,251,933 and 4,470,210, and U.S. Pat. No. 284,010 disclose other digging teeth configurations. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,481, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.